BTS :: YOU
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Taehyung hanya ingin menjaga Jungkook agar ia tak terikat dengan pria buta sepertinya. Namun Jungkook bersikeras, berjuang untuknya dan meyakinkannya. Bahkan Jungkook memberi kado terindah sebagai lecutan agar Taehyung mau melakukan operasi terhadap matanya.
_._

 _Kelam, sekelam dan sepekat malam._

 _Namun manikmu bersinar terang layaknya rembulan._

 _Indah… jelita, namun semu._

 _._

 _ **Main Cast:**_

 _ **VKook and OC.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Hurt/comfort, romance.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Boys love, m-preg, and song fict, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**_

 _ **Rate:**_

 _ **T semi M (?).**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Akankah kesedihan ku berganti kebahagiaan? Jika dengan mu aku yakin, tapi aku tidak bisa jika bukan kamu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Proudly present a remake on my first story IT HAS TO BE YOU with another pairing.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Normal POV

.

Seorang namja tampan tampak sedang duduk di sebuah sofa besar nan nyaman. Mata _honey brown_ nya menatap lurus pada layar televisi di hadapannya. Sedang menonton televisi? Tidak, dengan matanya yang sudah tak dapat melihat sejak dua tahun yang lalu otomatis ia tidak sedang menonton televisi itu.

Lalu apa? Mendengar cuap-cuap yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang di televisi itu? Mendengar, memang itu yang dilakukannya tapi bukan mendengar cuap-cuap itu. Melainkan ia sedang mendengarkan _Breezy Voice_ miliknya. Suara merdu milik seorang namja manis kekasihnya.

"Jungkook _ssi_ , suara anda sangat merdu sekali. Anda adalah penyanyi solo terbaik Korea saat ini, suara anda begitu merdu dan penghayatan anda begitu mendalam. Apakah anda memiliki tutor pribadi yang melatih anda sedemikian rupa?" MC tersebut memberondong Jungkook, namja manis yang mempunyai julukan _Breezy Voice_ itu, dengan berbagai pertanyaan setelah ia selesai menyanyikan lagunya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum dan tertawa pelan, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ia menjawab, "Aku memiliki seseorang yang suaranya lebih dari merdu di kehidupanku, suaranya yang bagaikan sebuah maha karya tuhan. Jadi, aku ini belum ada apa-apa nya jika dibandingkan dengan dia, _he is my soulful voice._ " dengan penekanan penuh ia ucapkan kata-kata terakhir itu.

..

..

Taehyung POV

..

..

" _YA!_! _Hyung_! Sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini kau mendengarkan aku menyanyi huh?" kudengar gerutuan kesal dari arah belakangku dan tak lama kudengar suara benturan halus antara tubuh _Sunshine_ ku dengan sofa yang sedang kududuki "Dan sudah berapa kali kau mendengarkan wawancara saat aku menerima penghargaanku itu? Tak bosan kah?" lanjutnya lagi, kurasakan tangan mungilnya mendekap lengan ku dan dagu kecil nya itu bersandar di atas pundakku.

"Aku menyukai ucapan mu saat itu _Sunshine._ " Gumamku pelan, dengan posisi kepalanya yang saat ini sangat dekat denganku, ku yakin ia pasti mendengarkan ucapanku itu.

" _Hyung_ ~~ kau selalu membuat dadaku berdebar tak karuan saat kau memanggilku seperti itu." suaranya terdengar bergetar di gendang telingaku, _aish_ tak berubah, selalu malu kalau kupanggil _Sunshine_.

"Kau itu _Sunshine_ ku, dan akan selalu seperti itu sayang. Karena kau akan selalu memberikan kehangatan untukku." Kulayangkan sebuah senyum tipis ke arahnya, tak lama kurasakan sebuah benda lunak dan basah menyapu bibirku.

" _Na ddo_ _hyung_ , kau pun akan selalu menjadi bagian terpenting dalam kehidupanku. Bila kau tak ada, aku tak bisa menggantikan posisi mu dengan _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ manapun di hatiku. Karena aku tak mampu hidup sehari pun tanpamu, kau lah satu-satunya dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Selesai berkata seperti itu dapat kurasakan bibir _Sunshine_ ku meraih bibirku lagi, kali ini kubiarkan ia mengendalikanku, kubiarkan ia melumatku lebih dalam.

"Hhh~ _hyung. Jeongmal saranghae_." ucapnya terengah-engah saat setelah selesai berciuman atau lebih tepatnya lumatan denganku.

" _Na ddo chagiya. Neo neun nae Sunshine, saranghae._ " Ucapku dan mengecup bibirnya yang manis bagai madu itu.

..

..

 _FLASHBACK_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Normal POV_

 _.._

 _.._

" _Hyung! Eodiseo eoseoyo? Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari sejam di kafe ini. Lebih dari sejam pula aku berdiam diri di sini menunggumu." gerutu Jungkook kesal, dia berbicara pada ponselnya, berbicara pada seorang pemuda di seberang sana yang sedang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas karena berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dan keringat mengalir deras di tubuhnya._

" _Mianhae chagiya, ini aku sudah di seberang kafe. Coba kau lihat ke arah jendela, aku persis berada satu garis lurus dengan tempat dudukmu." Pemuda tampan berkemeja blue sky dan memakai skiny jeans hitam itu tersenyum sumringah saat dilihatnya kekasihnya itu memandang ke arahnya. "Nareul gidaryeo chagiya, aku akan kesana." sambung pemuda tampan bernama Kim Taehyung itu._

 _Ekspresi sumringah Jeon Jungkook saat mengetahui kekasihnya itu telah datang berganti dengan ekspresi panik "HYUNG! AWAS!" peringatnya karena ada sebuah truk besar yang melaju dengan kencang dan ugal-ugalan, tak sampai semenit truk itu telah menghantam tubuh Taehyung. Tubuhnya yang tak sebanding dengan truk besar itu terpelanting sejauh lima meter menghantam etalase toko perhiasan._

 _Semua mata yang menatap kejadian mengerikan itu bergidik takut, dan Jungkook bergegas menghampiri kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang telah bersimbah darah itu._

" _HYUNG! HYUNG! IREONA! IREONA HYUNGGG! BUKA MATA MU! JAEBAL HYUNGG. KALIAN KENAPA TAK ADA YANG MENGHUBUNGI RUMAH SAKIT! PPALI YA! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MENATAPI KAMI SEPERTI ITU! PPALI YA TELEPON AMBULANCE!" racau Jungkook kalut._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Mr. Jeon?" sapa seorang dokter begitu ia keluar dari ruang operasi setelah melakukan operasi tak kurang dari enam jam. Dokter itu segera menghampiri Jungkook yang tetap menunggui Taehyung dan tak beranjak kemanapun bahkan untuk ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya yang berbalurkan darah sang terkasih._

" _Uisanim!" Jungkook tersentak saat dokter itu menghampirinya, "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hyungku!?" tanyanya panik._

" _Mr. Kim Taehyung sudah melewati masa kritisnya, saat ini ia sedang koma namun tenanglah, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tapi, kami kurang yakin dengan keadaan matanya…"_

" _Waeyo Uisanim?" sambar Jungkook, matanya yang sempat bersinar tenang kini kembali memancarkan kepanikan yang berlebih._

" _Saat ia terpental dan menghantam etalase toko perhiasan, pecahan kaca masuk ke dalam matanya dan merusak kedua kornea matanya. Hal ini menimbulkan sebuah kecacatan permanen untuk matanya, ia tidak dapat melihat lagi, kecuali jika ada pendonor kornea mata yang cocok untuknya." penjelasan dokter itu benar-benar mengguncang ketenangan Jungkook, tubuhnya seakan dihantam sebuah gada besar yang mengakibatkan raganya limbung, segera ia bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya._

" _Kuatkan hatimu Mr. Jeon Jungkook." ucap sang dokter lembut._

" _Kamsahamnida Han Uisanim." lirih Jungkook._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Walau hari ini aku berkelana difikiranku._

 _Aku selalu berada di ujung jalan._

 _Kau masih menggenggam erat diriku._

 _Walau aku tak dapat melihatmu lagi._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Mr. Kim Taehyung, ayolah, sudah saatnya anda melepas perban anda." Suara lembut seorang suster masih sibuk membujuk Taehyung untuk mau membuka perban di matanya itu. Sudah dua puluh menit suster itu berusaha membujuk Taehyung untuk mau menuruti kemauan sang dokter. Tapi, Taehyung tetap bersikukuh tak mau membuka perban itu. Ia sangat tak bersahabat hari ini._

 _Di otaknya saat ini hanya terngiang satu pertanyaan, buat apa ia membuka perban matanya ini kalau yang dilihatnya masihlah sebuah kegelapan tak berujung dan buat apa perban ini dibuka kalau hanya menjelaskan sebuah fakta tentang kecacatannya dan sejujurnya ia masih belum siap menerima kenyataan bagaimana tanggapan Jungkook tentang dirinya saat ini._

 _Satu pertanyaan sederhana yang berujung pada pertanyaan lainnya yang dapat membuatnya lemah dan ketakutan._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Aku kehilangan jalanku lagi._

 _Aku berdoa pada langit._

 _Aku ingin melihat dan memelukmu terus._

 _Itu tidak bisa jika bukan kamu._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Uisanim, Sunyeonim, biarkan aku berbicara dengan Taehyung hyung dulu." pinta Jungkook pada Han Uisanim dan Kim Sunyeonim._

" _Arrayo. Kajja Kim Sunyeonim, kita biarkan Mr. Jeon bicara." ajak Han uisanim pada Kim sunyeonim dan kedua paramedis itu pun berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat itu._

" _Hyung…" panggil Jungkook lirih, "Taehyungie hyung…" ulangnya lagi saat Taehyung tak menjawab panggilannya. "Hyung, kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku seperti ini?" isak tangis tak pelak keluar dari bibir mungil Jungkook, semenjak Taehyung koma ia selalu menunggui hyungnya itu sadar dan berbicara lagi dengan nya. Namun semenjak dua minggu setelah Taehyung sadar, hyung yang paling dicintainya itu tak berbicara satu patah katapun padanya. Taehyung terus saja mengacuhkannya._

" _Pergi." akhirnya Taehyungpun berbicara setelah terdiam lama, namun suara yang dikeluarkannya amat dingin dan menusuk hati Jungkook, menghujam perasaan Jungkook yang sangat rapuh itu._

" _H-hyung? Setelah dua minggu tak berbicara padaku, inikah kata-kata pertamamu untukku?" Jungkook sangat tercekat mendengar satu kata dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda yang dicintainya itu._

 _Hening, Jungkook masih tak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya. Ia merasa ia tuli sesaat saat Taehyung berkata seperti itu._

" _Pergi dari hadapanku." ulang Taehyung lagi._

" _Apa maksudmu Hyung? Menyuruhku pergi dari sisi mu? Jangan harap aku akan mematuhimu hyung! Aku tak akan pernah mau pergi darimu dan tak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu hyung!" bantah Jungkook yang tak mau mematuhi perkataan tak masuk akal dari kekasihnya itu._

" _Pergi kau Jeon Jungkook! Ddhunada!' bentak Taehyung._

" _Mwo? Jeon Jungkook? Mworaguyo hyung? Apa koma selama sebulan membuatmu melupakan siapa aku? Lupa kalau aku adalah kekasihmu sekaligus tunanganmu huh? Kau melupakan itu semua hanya dalam waktu enam minggu Kim Taehyung!" emosi Jungkook tak terkendali lagi, baginya hal yang diucapkan oleh Taehyungie hyungnya itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kemanakah hyungnya yang dulu pergi? Mengapa ia jadi seperti ini?_

" _Tunangan katamu? Kau masih menganggap pemuda buta ini tunanganmu? Huh! Kau munafik Jeon Jungkook, jangan mengasihani aku dengan kata-kata manis namun beracunmu itu! Ddhunada!" bentak Taehyung kencang, emosi nya benar-benar tak terkontrol._

 _Kembali keheningan menyelimuti ruang rawat itu. Tak terdengar suara bantahan apapun lagi dari mulut Jungkook. Bahkan suara isak tangisnya tak terdengar lagi. Sudah pergikah ia? Itulah pertanyaan yang menggema di fikiran Taehyung._

 _Namun, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Taehyung yang tadinya terduduk di atas ranjangnya kini merosot jatuh , tidak, lebih tepatnya terdorong jatuh. Kata-kata makian dan protes yang siap ia layangkan tertelan lagi dengan paksa. Bibir, mulut, tangan serta tubuhnya kini terkunci oleh tubuh seseorang, Jungkook._

" _Hyung, selama ini selalu kau yang menandaiku sehingga hanya aku yang merasa terikat denganmu. Sekarang giliranku yang menandaimu dan membuatmu terikat denganku dan tak akan pernah berpaling lagi dariku." Ucap Jungkook sebelum ia kembali melumat bibir merah milik kekasihnya itu_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Aku tidak bisa tanpamu._

 _Tidak masalah jika aku sakit._

 _Sehari dan setahun seperti ini._

 _Tidak mengapa jika itu menyakiti perasaanku._

 _Ya… karena aku hanya mencintaimu._

 _Aku tak dapat melepaskanmu lagi._

 _Itu tidak bisa jika bukan dirimu._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Taehyung POV_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Hyung, dengarkan aku. Tadi ada produser yang menawari aku rekaman. Apa boleh aku menerima tawaran itu?" Tanya Jungkook penuh harap saat itu, tentunya ia tak memikirkan keresahanku kalau ia menerima tawaran itu. Baru empat bulan aku kembali ke apartemen kami, dan kalau ia berkata seperti itu, berarti ia sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki dunia showbiz yang super sibuk itu. Dan meninggalkanku tanpa penopang jalanku._

" _Terserahmu sayang, apapun menurutmu yang terbaik untukmu aku akan terus mendukungmu." Jawabku kemudian dan kuberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya._

" _Untuk kita berdua hyung."_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Aku takkan bisa tanpa dirimu._

 _Tidak masalah jika aku sakit._

 _Sehari dan setahun seperti ini._

 _Tidak mengapa jika perasaanku tersakiti._

 _Ya… karena aku hanya mencintaimu._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Normal POV_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Kookie! Kookie! Kau dimana? Chagiya!" malam itu Taehyung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, meraba tempat di sampingnya yang seharusnya terdapat tubuh Jungkook nan hangat milik kekasihnya itu, tapi apa? Jungkook tak ada di sana, tak ada di sisinya malam itu._

 _Kegelapan ketakutan serta ketegangan yang berlebihan melingkupi Taehyung malam itu. Ia merasa tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Jungkook di sampingnya. Benar-benar lemah tanpa Jungkook di sampingnya._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Hatiku memar saat aku berteriak untuk mencarimu._

 _Di mana dirimu?_

 _Dapat kah kau mendengar suaraku?_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 _.._

 _.._

Taehyung POV

..

..

" _Hyung_ tahu tidak?" Jungkook memekik girang sore itu saat aku terdiam di balkon apartemen kami menikmati sejuknya semilir angin senja.

"Hmm~ apa _Sunshine_?" tanggapku.

"Usahaku tidak sia-sia! Memasuki dunia showbiz memang tidak percuma." gumamnya dengan luapan emosi yang tertahan, tidak sia-sia? Apa maksudmu _Sunshine_? " _Hyung_ tahu? Dengan koneksi dunia showbiz ku, aku kini mendapat donor kornea mata untukmu _hyung_ , dan kau ingat? Han _uisanim_ bilang matamu akan sembuh kalau mendapat donor kornea yang cocok." Ucapnya sumringah dan tanpa beban.

"Kau yakin _Sunshine_?" Tanyaku ragu.

Kurasakan tanganku digenggam lembut oleh Jungkook, _Sunshine_ ku. Kehangatan yang ajaib menjalar dengan cepat, seketika itu pula hatiku terasa tenang, nyaman dan damai.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin kau melihat dunia lagi, melihatku lagi dan melihat perkembangan janinku ini."

"EH? _MWORAGO_?" sentakku tak percaya " _Jinjaya Sunshine_?" Tanyaku seratus persen tak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu _hyung_. Janin ini, adalah anak kita berdua." Jungkook meraih tanganku dan meletakkan tanganku di atas perutnya, kurasa. "Terasa berbeda kan _hyung_? Sudah empat bulan loh _hyung_ , pantas saja perutku mendadak membuncit seperti ini, hehehe, rasanya bagaikan mimpi _hyung_. Tadinya aku kerumah sakit berniat untuk memeriksakan tubuhku yang kurang fit akhir-akhir ini dan hasilnya adalah, aku hamil _hyung_. Saat _uisanim_ mengatakan aku hamil, tentu saja aku _shock hyung_ , aku ini kan pria. Tapi kuanggap saja ini adalah keajaiban untukku. Dan _hyung_ tahu? Saat keluar dari ruang periksa dokter, aku bertemu dengan Han _uisanim_ , ia mengatakan bahwa ada donor mata yang sesuai denganmu _hyung_. Dan, ini keajaiban untuk kita _hyung_. Jadi _hyung_?" cerita Jungkook panjang lebar dan menuntut jawabanku.

"Kapan operasinya _Sunshine_?" tanyaku.

"Lusa _hyung_ , tadi aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan mulai besok _hyung_ harus sudah dirawat di rumah sakit, _arraseo_." Jungkook menggunakan nada yang tak terbantahkan untukku.

Kupejamkan mata yang sebentar lagi dapat melihat ini. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Kuanggukan kepalaku dengan mantap dan tersenyum manis membayangkan wajah _Sunshine_ ku dan anak kami yang sebentar lagi dapat kulihat.

..

..

..

Untukku.

Jika aku dapat hidup kembali.

Jika aku terlahir kembali.

Aku tak mampu hidup seharipun tanpamu.

..

..

..

" _Sunshine_! Bertahanlah! Kau kuat, aku yakin itu. Demi anak kita, kau pasti kuat _Sunshine_." Aku berujar panik pagi itu, sebelum matahari terbangun dari singgasananya, mendampingi _Sunshine_ ku yang akan melahirkan ini. Wajah _Sunshine_ ku itu mengernyit sakit, tapi tak ada satupun keluhan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Hanya sebuah ringisan kecil tak tertahankan yang keluar. Sungguh, aku bangga memilikinya di kehidupanku karena ia telah berjuang dan kuat menopang hidupnya, hidup kami yang selama ini selalu susah karenaku.

Aku turut masuk ke dalam ruangan operasi, aku ingin menemaninya berjuang melahirkan anak kami. Sebenarnya, hatiku sakit saat melihat ia mengerang kesakitan, namun ia malah tersenyum padaku dan menenangkanku.

"Anak kita, kau dan aku itu kuat." Ujarnya.

Setelah berkata seperti itu _Sunshine_ ku memasuki sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan dinginnya pisau bedah yang tak terlihat olehnya karena terhalangi kain. Aku masih berada di sisi _Sunshine_ ku, menyaksikan _Uisanim_ serta _Sunyeonim_ itu membelah perut _Sunshine_ ku mengeluarkan bayi kami dari rahim _hemafrodit Sunshine_ ku dengan perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati. Tangisan bayi kami memecah kesunyian fajar kala itu, _Uisanim_ itu menyerahkan bayi kami pada seorang _Sunyeonim_ untuk dibersihkan. Sementara itu, _Uisanim_ kembali menjahit perut _Sunshine_ ku yang perlahan mulai tak sadarkan diri.

..

..

..

Normal POV

..

..

" _Appa! Umma! Look at me!_ " ucap seorang bocah berpipi _chubby_ bermata bulat dan bersinar cerah. Bibirnya dimajukan pertanda ia sedang kesal.

" _Waeyo chagi_?" Tanya sosok _umma_ pada bocah manisnya yang kini telah berusia empat tahun itu.

"Kan dari tadi aku tanya ke _appa_ sama _umma_. Kenapa kalian berdua malah saling tatap, melamun terus tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" protes bocah lucu itu pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tadi anak _appa_ yang manis ini nanya apa sih? _Appa_ lupa." ucap sang _appa_ yang kini mengangkat tubuh anaknya yang menggemaskan itu ke atas pangkuannya.

" _YA! Appa babo!_!" jerit si anak kesal. "Aku kan tadi bertanya, kenapa namaku Kijeog _eung_?" Tanya anak itu penasaran, di umurnya yang masih kecil ini ia telah menjelma menjadi bocah manis dengan tingkat rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Jeogie _ah_ , minta maaf dulu ke _appa_. Tadi Kijeog bilang apa ke _appa_?" _umma_ nya menasihati dan mencubit kecil pipi _chubby_ anaknya itu.

" _Ne, uhmm appa, jeongmal mianhaeyo_. Tadi Jeogie nakal dan bilang _appa babo. Mianhamnida appa_ " Jeogie kecil menunduk takut saat menyadari kesalahannya.

" _Appa_ maafkan. Jadi, _aegya appa_ yang _kyeopta_ ini penasaran dengan arti namanya hm?" Joegie menganggukan kepalanya cepat saking bersemangatnya mengakibatkan pipi _chubby_ nya itu bergerak seirama dengan anggukan kepalanya. Memberikan efek lucu yang menggemaskan untuk dipandang, membuat _appa_ dan _umma_ nya tersenyum geli menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Kim Kijeog. Namamu berarti keajaiban. Kau hadir di dunia ini, berada dalam pelukan _appa_ dan _umma_ adalah sebuah keajaiban yang tak terhingga dari tuhan. _Appa_ sangat menyayangimu. Kau itu nafasnya _appa_ dan _umma_. Kita ini adalah satu dan _appa_ sangat menyayangi kalian berdua."

"Jeogie juga sayang _appa_ dan _umma_! Sangat!" ucap Ki Jeog tak mau kalah.

" _Umma_ juga sayang _appa_ dan Jeogie _ah._ " sambung sosok _umma_ itu, kemudian ia menghampiri suami dan anaknya mengecup lembut pipi keduanya selembut mungkin, pipi milik dua orang yang paling berarti dan berharga di kehidupannya.

" _Me too Sunshine._ " sahut sang suami dan mengecup singkat bibir istrinya itu, menimbulkan semburat merah jambu di wajah anaknya yang menyaksikan kemesraan kedua orang tuanya itu.

..

..

..

Kaulah satu-satunya.

Aku akan menjagamu.

Kaulah satu-satunya.

Yang aku cintai.

Aku… ya karena aku.

Sudah cukup bahagia.

Jika dapat bersamamu.

..

..

 **Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka**

 **Neo hanaman saranhhanikka**

 **..**

 **^^END^^**

 **..**

..

..

 _YOLOO!_

 _Ini adalah rangkaian terakhir spazzing ff merayakan lima tahun saya menulis disini. Well, kalian menikmatinya?_

 _ **#Happy5thAnniversary**_ _for me!_


End file.
